Chrona White
by sweet vampire angel
Summary: No se lidiar con esto, ¿Por qué entre todas las chicas más bonitas y talentosas me tuvieron que escoger a mí? Todas me dicen que tengo suerte de tener el principal del personaje, algunos de mis compañeros me hacen burla
1. Prologo: Que empiece la accion

Chrona White.

**_Como verán he decidido crear un fic de mi pareja favorita KID X CHRONA, me gusta esta linda parejita. Bien volviendo al tema cuando era pequeña siempre me gustaba ver películas de Disney, en especial si era de princesas… creo que debo dejar de decir eso… en fin es por eso que decidí crear un fic relatado de "Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos". Pero eso si no será como la película, por que lo voy a ser a mi manera._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Soul Eater no pertenece, sino que su creador es Atsushi Okubo-sensei. Al igual que Blanca Nieves no me pertenece, sino que su creador es Walt Disney. _**

**_Summary: No se lidiar con esto, ¿Por qué entre todas las chicas más bonitas y talentosas me tuvieron que escoger a mí? Todas me dicen que tengo suerte de tener el principal del personaje, algunos de mis compañeros me hacen burla… pero ellos reciben los Maka-Chops que da mi mejor amiga Maka. Pero… no se lidiar con las obras de teatro… ni mucho menos siendo una princesa._**

* * *

**Prologo: Que empiece la acción.**

General´s Pov:

Todos los estudiantes hacían un verdadero escándalo en la clase de Stein-sensei… pero últimamente por esa razón es que el no asistió a su clase como es debido, ya todos estaban a punto de perder el control hasta que en ese momento se escuchaba una silla de ruedas afueras del salón. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos quedaron paralizados y con una mirada de horror, algunos de los alumnos comenzaron a rezar a Kami-sama que se fuera aquel demonio de las disecciones y otros empezaron a temblar de miedo y llamando a sus mamis.

Stein – Todo el mundo siente. – Dijo en un tono frio y relajado, los pobres alumnos asintieron y volvieron a sus lugares antes de que se arrepintieran. – Les tengo una buena noticia y una mala.

¿? – ¿Qué es la que sucede Stein-sensei? – Pregunto una chica de cabello rubio cenizo mientras que veía a su profesor algo curiosa, la técnico de guadaña Maka Albarn.

Stein – Algo que nunca en mi vida he hecho dejar de hacer, Srta. Albarn. – Dijo mientras que se colocaba sus gafas. – Muy bien ahora les diré las buenas y las malas. La buena noticia es que todos ustedes se les asignaron una importante misión.

¿? – Je, esto será muuuuy fácil, ya que soy un chico _cool_. – Dijo el chico guadaña mortal, Soul Eater. Desde hace 2 dos años Maka cumplió el sueño del joven arma.

Stein – Y la mala es… - Hubo unos segundos de silencios mientras que los alumnos comenzaron acercarse mas y mas para escuchar las palabras de su querido profesor. – que se cancelan las clases de disección.

Después de aquel comentario el silencio se rompió con un gran grita de felicidad y aplausos, las lagrimas caían de sus rostros de pura felicidad… por fin los ruegos y las oraciones de aquellos alumnos se escucharon, ya nunca mas tendrían que sufrir a esas malditas disecciones de aquel loco maniático de Stein-sensei.

¿? – Umm… profesor. – Dijo la hoja demoniaca, Tsubaki Naktsukasa, viendo al profesor con una cara de alivio. – ¿Cuál es esa misión que nos tiene a nosotros?

Stein – Muy buena pregunta Tsubaki, bien como todos verán. Shinigami-sama me informo que dentro de un mes se cumplirá 203 años desde que se fundo esta escuela. – Dijo mientras que se giraba su GRAN tornillo de su cabeza. – y bueno, el decidió hacer… una obra de teatro.

Alumnos – ¡¿QUE?

¿? – N-no e-estará ha-hablando e-en s-serio o s-si – Dijo la pobre portadora de la espada demoniaca, Chrona Makenshi.

Stein – En realidad esta vez hablo en serio, haremos una obra de teatro.

¿? – Profe, ¿Cómo se llama la obra? – Pregunto la pequeña arma de Kid, Patty Thompson.

Stein – La obra se llamara… Blanca nieves y los siete enanos. – Dijo mientras que termino de ajustar su tornillo, en cuanto a los alumnos gritaron sorprendidos.

¿? – ¡YAHOOOOO! ¡POR FIN EL MOMENTO EL HA LLEGADO, YO EL PODEROSO GRAN BLACK*STAR, NO ADEMAS SUPERARA LOS DIOSES. SINO QUE TAMBIEN SERE EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL VARONIL! ¡JAJAJAJA! – Todos miraron con pena al técnico de la hoja demoniaca, bueno ustedes ya saben quien es. Mientras de la nada un gran bisturí fue atinado en la frente del "azulito", dejándolo completamente noqueado.

Stein – Yo seré el único quien será los protagonistas de esta obra. – Dijo en un tono macabro haciendo que todos se les pusiera la carne de gallina. – Bien comencemos… Oz tu serás el hada madrina.

Oz – Umm… Stein-sensei… - Dijo algo apenado cuando escucho a sus compañeros burlándose de el y a la vez confundidos del comentario de Stein-sensei. – No hay ningún hada madrina en el cuento de Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos.

Stein – ¿No? Díganme ¿Dónde sale el hada madrina? – Todos cayeron como estilo anime al escuchar las palabras de su querido profesor.

Maka – Umm… Stein-sensei, el hada madrina sale en el cuento de la "Cenicienta". – Dijo la pobre técnico de guadaña colgándole de su cabeza una gota estilo anime.

Stein – Uh, ya veo… creo que escogí mal la obra. En fin como decía, Oz tu seras el cazador. – Miro a su estudiante quien parecía estar deprimido, ya que el quería ser el príncipe y Kim su princesa. – Soul y Maka serán los padres de Blanca Nieves.

Soul/Maka – ¡¿QUE? ¡¿NO ESTARA HABLANDO EN SERIO? – Gritaron mientras que sus compañeros le cantaban "se quieren y no son novios" o "Soul y Maka sentados en un árbol"

Stein – Yo soy el que elige quien es o quien no los personajes importantes de esta obra. – Dijo en u tono furioso mientras que miraba a sus queridos alumnos. – Además ustedes dos necesitaran sincronizar mas sus almas.

Soul – No me este jodiendo con esto, puede que usted me haya escogido como para protagonizar el papel del rey… pero Maka, por Kami-sama ella es demasiado plana como para protagonizar la reina. – Dicho esto pudo presenciar una aterradora y maligna aura negra saliendo de su compañera, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que la pueda perdonar.

Maka –Makaaaaaa…. CHOP. – Le incrusto un libro bastante grueso de 1, 000, 000, 000 paginas. ¿Quién lo creería?

Stein – Bien si ustedes lo quieren así, Maka tu serás Blanca Nieves y Harvar será la reina. – Todos comenzaron a reírse a pura carcajada ante el comentario del profe, mientras que Soul y Harvar comenzaron a gritarle llamando su atención.

Harvar – Me rehusó, no pienso estar con este idiota. – Critico el arma y compañero de Oz.

Soul – Estoy de acuerdo con el, aunque con respecto a "idiota". Pensaran que somos gays. – Grito al avergonzado.

Stein – Te doy a escoger Eater, Maka o Harvar.

Soul – Bien escogeré a los pechos planos. – Grave error al decir eso, nuevamente fue incrustado por el libro de Maka. – Ok… Liz y Patty, me ayudaran con los diálogos.

Patty/Liz – ¡Hai!/ Hai.– Dijeron al mismo tiempo pero diferente tono, la hermana gemela menor lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo mientras que la mayor con miedo.

Stein – Bien… Black*Star serás la bruja mala. – Ante ese comentario todos empezaron a carcajearse de la risa, mientras que el "azulito" reacciono de su shock y comenzó a gritar y ponerse berrinchudo que quiso ser el príncipe. – Hero, tu serás el espejo encantado. En cuanto a Blanca Nieves y el príncipe… veamos quienes serán.

B*S – YO SERE EL PRINCIPE, PORQUE SOY VERDADERAMENTE GUAPO. JAJAJAJA.

Stein – Black*Star tu seras la bruja y punto final… bien Tsubaki tu me ayudaras con los materiales para el escenario. – La espada demoniaca asintió mientras le sonreía cálidamente. – Bien ahora la princesa será… Chrona Makenshi.

¡PAM!

Maka – Stein-sensei… Chrona… Chrona se desmayo. – Dijo la rubiceniza mientras que veía a su pobre amiga desmayada.

Stein – Déjala será mejor que descanse para mañana. Muy bien por el ultimo el príncipe será… - Todos los muchachos (varones) se acercaban emocionados para saber quien será el afortunado de ser el príncipe. – Death the Kid.

Todos - ¡¿QUE?

Kid – ¡Por fin seré el príncipe más simétrico de los tiempos! – Grito de emoción mientras que todos sus compañeros se le colgaban una gota estilo anime.

Stein – _Cof_… bien ahora los siete enanos serán… - pero fue interrumpido por el joven Shinigami.

Kid - ¡Stein-sensei el numero siete es asimétrico, porque no pone ocho enanos así serán mas SIMETRICOS! – Dijo con la esperanza de que el profe cambiara la idea de los enanos.

Stein – Kid sabes muy bien que en cuento de "Blanca Nieves" hay solamente siete enanos y no ocho.

Kid – Esto es injusto T-T

Stein – Bien como decía… los siete enanos serán; Alejandro, Daniel, Zero, Akira, Julian, Toya y Zuko. – Dicho esto los chicos que habían sido escogidos para los siete papeles de los enanos reprocharon.

¿? – Stein-sensei… quisiéramos pedirle que si nos da permiso a Jacqueline y a mi para ser los vestuarios. – Dijo la bruja de mapache, Kim Diehl.

Stein – Esta bien… en cuanto a todos los alumnos que no consiguieron los papeles serán los aldeanos, duques y duquesas. Eso es todo por hoy. – Se dirijo a su asiento para después retirarse de su clase, pero antes les dio otro aviso a sus queridos alumnos. – Ah! Se me olvidaba informarles, que esto se evaluaran en su calificación final… si algunos de ustedes no participan como es debido, los diseccionare. Mañana a las 7:30 a.m. los quiero en el foro sin falta.

Hubo un gran minuto de silencio los pobres alumnos se habían quedado en shock e imaginándose las macabras disecciones de su querido profesor hacia ellos, cada uno se dirigió a sus casas. Pero 8 amigos se quedaran en la mitad del pasillo hablando de la obra. ¿Qué les pasara mañana cuando empiecen a ensayar?

* * *

_Bueno espero que sean muy pacientes para el próximo capitulo, esto se va ha poner muy padre. Y también espero que les haya gustado el capi, les prometo que podre la conversación de los chicos en el próximo capi._

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Mis complicados sentimientos

**Capitulo 1: Mis complicados sentimientos**

Chrona's Pov:

Díganme que esto es un sueño… Dios mío no se como lidiar con esto, mi amiga Maka me conto que me había desmayado cuando me entere que iba hacer el papel de la princesa, yo no se lidiar con esto ni mucho menos cuando se trata de una obra de teatro. Mire a los amigos de Maka discutiendo de la obra, yo no se lidiar con las discusiones.

B*S – Esto es realmente injusto, alguien tan BIG como yo tengo el derecho de ser el príncipe. – Dijo el chico de los cabellos azules muy enojado, mientras le fruncía el ceño a Shinigami-kun.

Soul – Bueno tengo que admitir que el papel que me toco si me va conmigo, pero trabajar con la pecho-plano de Maka esto no es cool. – De pronto note que aura negra y malévola estaba cubriendo a mi amiga Maka.

Maka - Makaaaaaa… CHOP. – Vi que ella le había incrustado un libro en la cabeza de Soul, pobrecito. – Sabes una cosa Soul, hubiera preferido tener el papel de la princesa y que Harvar fuera la reina.

B*S – Y yo hubiera preferido ser el príncipe, porque… SERIA EL DIOS MÁS AFORTUNADO Y GUAPO QUE SUPERARIA A TODOS LOS DIOSES. En cambio ustedes tienen suerte, yo tendré que usar un ridículo vestido de anciana. – Vi que el estaba arrinconado en una esquina con un aura negra mientras que su _novia_ lo estaba consolando.

Liz – Muuu… ustedes más que suerte mientras que mi pobre hermana Patty y yo tenemos que estar con el loco desquiciado de Stein-sensei ayudándole con los diálogos. – Dijo el arma de Shinigami-kun en un tono deprimente y asustado. – Patty tu que piensas de esto.

Patty – "Aun no puedo ser sincera, si en mis sueños te lo confieso." – Vi a la hermana de Liz cantando en un tono feliz mientras que todos se nos caía una gota estilo anime. **(1)**

Liz – ¡NIÑA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA HAZ ME CASO!

Chrona – Yo no se lidiar con los gritos de Liz. – Dije en un tono tembloroso mientras me ocultaba detrás de Maka.

Maka – No te preocupes Chrona… oye les has dicho a Kid lo que sientes por el. – me susurro mientras que yo le negué.

Chrona – Aun no se lo digo… y tú les has dicho los tuyos a Soul. ¿Maka? – Ella me negó mientras que un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Maka – Yo tampoco se lo he dicho pero… sabes se lo diré cuando acabe todo esto. – Me dedico una sonrisa sincera y cálida, desde que Maka se hizo mi amiga estuve confiando con ella en todo.

Soul – Oiii, pechos-planos ya nos vamos. – Grito el arma de Maka mientras se dirigía a la salida de la puerta.

Maka – Soul… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llamas así?

Mire a mi amiga salir junto a Soul mientras que discutían por lo que el le dijo, mire en mi alrededor y ya no había nadie. Solamente estábamos Ragnarock y yo, suspire mientras que salía de ahí. En cuanto la platica que tuvimos a Maka y yo estoy enamorada de , creo que así le llama Maka cuando alguien ama a una persona. Desde un principio cuando entre en el Shibusen me sentí incomoda y con miedo, creo que por ser la hija de Medusa-sama todos me desprecian… porque ella había cometido muchas cosas malas. Después cuando Shinigami-sama me dio la oportunidad de estudiar en el Shibusen, me sentí feliz… pero en cuanto a su hijo Shinigami-kun se entero de eso comenzó a decirle a su padre que yo no tenia el derecho de permanecer aquí o estudiar, ya que soy la hija de la bruja que los traiciono y además porque desconfía que use nuevamente a Ragnarock para atacar a las personas y después comerme sus almas. Todo lo que el dijo tiene razón he cometido muchas cosas malas al igual como las hizo Medusa-sama. Creo que todavía no es el momento de decirle a Shinigami-kun mis verdaderos sentimientos, porque hay dos razones por las que no le quiero decir;

1º. Porque yo soy una bruja y el es un Shinigami, dicen que los Shinigamis y las brujas somos enemigos por naturaleza… no se porque nos odiamos así como así… pero se que ambos no podemos tener este sentimiento que yo siento por el.

2º Porque el me odia por ser la hija de la mujer que traiciono a todo Shibusen y al GRAN Shinigami-sama.

Es por eso que no quiero decírselo tengo miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar y a tratarme, preferiría tener mis sentimientos bien escondidos antes de que Shinigami-kun se de cuenta, de lo que siento por el. De repente sentí que choque con alguien y caí al suelo golpeándome en mi trasero, que bien por estar pensando en decirle o no mis sentimientos a Shinigami-kun, choque con alguien y caí sentada al suelo.

¿? – ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el dueño de la voz más encantadora que he escuchado en mi vida, alce mi mirada y sentí mis mejillas arder. Era un chico guapo de piel un poco pálida, sus ojos eran color castaños, tenía facciones de un ángel, su cabello era rubio-castaño.

Chrona – H-haii.

¿? – Realmente discúlpame, por estar distraído no vi por donde caminaba. – Dijo algo apenado y preocupado, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Chrona – N-no… t-tu n-no tienes la c-culpa… y-yo fui l-la q-que no se d-dio c-cuenta de –d-donde e-estaba. – Porque en este momento estaba tartamudeando, ahora si Chrona la regaste.

¿? – Jaja, bien ambos tuvimos la culpa… pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es Giovanni Bartoli. – Dijo mientras que hizo una reverencia. – Me podría decirme el suyo mi bella dama.

Chrona – E-etto… mi… mi n-nombre e-es… C-Chrona Ma-Makenshi. – Dije nerviosamente jamás en mi vida alguien me ha dicho bella.

Giovanni – Chrona, es un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica como tu. Es un placer conocerte, Chrona. – Dijo mientras que tomaba mi mano y la besa en ella, en ese momento sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente mientras que mis mejillas ardía como si me fuera a dar fiebre. – Bien espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, adiós "_il mio bello angelo degli occhi azzurri."_ **(2)**

No se lo que dijo pero se que me dijo algo bonito, lo se porque… aun mi corazón latía rápidamente. Cuando trate de hablarle decidí permanecer en silencio mientras que sonreía felizmente, baje las escaleras para irme a mi habitación… cuando llegue ahí, abrí la puerta y entre en mi habitación. Me dirigí a mi cama y me quite los zapatos, me acote sobre ella y abrace mi almohada. Aun me acuerdo aquellas palabras que me dijo Giovanni, jamás en mi vida alguien me ha dicho que era hermosa, ni tampoco mi nombre. Pero… aun no se que lo voy a decir a Shinigami-kun. Espero que algún día pueda decírselo.

* * *

_Aquí como lo he prometido espero que le haya gustado el capi, se preguntaran mas de aquel chico pues… aun no se le diré hasta el siguiente capitulo. Ahí les diré todo acerca de aquel chico._

_La canción que estaba cantando Patty se llama **"Legendaria luz de Luna"** de Sailor Moon **(1)** ese anime siempre me ha gustado cuando era una niña. En cuanto a **"il mio bello angelo degli occhi azzurri."** Que significa **"Mi bello ángel de ojos azules"** **(2)**_

¡**_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Una conversacion y un

**Capitulo 2: Una conversación y un encuentro**

Chrona's Pov:

Sentí los rayos del sol pegar mi rostro mientras trata de cubrir mi cabeza con mi sabana, pero era imposible ya que me molestaba la luz del sol. Me levante de mi cama y me talle un ojo mientras salía de mi cama, me puse los zapatos y me estire. Me voltee para ver que horas eran y casi me daba un para cardíaco cuando mire que eran ya las 6:50 a.m., por Kami-sama si llego tarde al foro Stein… pero que tonta si a la hora que Stein-sensei nos cito seria a las 7:30. En ese momento sentí algo espeso y baboso salir de mi espalda…

Chrona – Ragnarock.

Ragnarock – Oii Chrona deberás que eres una baka, como se te pudo haber olvidado la hora que te cito ese Stein para ir a ese lugar. – Dijo algo molesto mi compañero – Por cierto ¿Para que te quiere ahí?

Chrona – Umm… e-etto… v-vamos a e-ensayar u-una o-obra d-de t-teatro. – Dije algo nerviosa mientras que recordaba el papel que me había tocado.

Ragnarock – ¿Obra de teatro? Bah que tontería se escucha tonto. Por cierto, ¿Qué es una obra de teatro? – Pregunto algo confundido mientras se acercaba más a mi cabeza.

Chrona – Y-yo t-tampoco s-se… p-pero d-debe s-ser a-algo m-muy importante. – Mire a Ragnarock pero parecía estar mas confundido. – A-además S-Stein-sensei m-me dijo q-que iba a p-protagonizar el p-papel de l-la p-princesa Blanca N-Nieves.

Ragnarock – Eh? ¿Qué tú vas a ser una princesa? – No dije nada solamente asentí. – Jajajajaja, que tontería más estúpida. ¿Tú una… una princesa? Jajajajaja

Chrona – Mnnnn… yo no se lidiar con esto… ni mucho menos si se trata de una princesa. – Me arrincone con el Sr. Rincón mientras cubría mi rostro con mis piernas, solamente quería que esto se acabara.

Después de unos minutos después la puerta de mi habitación se abrió mientras que trataba de alejarme de ahí, después de que dejara de abrirse una persona se asomo a la puerta, quise gritar del susto y pedir ayudar pero quien me escucharía en un lugar que solamente esta deshabitado. De repente dos siluetas comenzaron en aparecer y para mi sorpresa fueron…

¿? – Ohayo, Chrona. – Dijo mi mejor amiga Maka, vaya que susto me dio.

Chrona – Maka. – Dije en un tono alegre mientras sonreía cálidamente.

¿? – Oiii, ¿De nuevo Ragnarock te estuvo molestando? – Dijo el _novio_ de Maka haciendo una pose muy _rara_. (Su pose _cool_)

Chrona – N-no… ¿Qué h-hacen aquí? – Pregunte confundida.

Maka – Venimos a recogerte para llegar a tiempo al foro.

Soul – Te estoy diciendo Maka, que el ensayo será 25 minutos. – Dijo el amigo de Maka en un tono irritado… pero en sus ojos puedo ver algo raro.

Maka – No seas impaciente Soul, recuerda que siempre profesor Stein es muy exagerado y mas si se trata de una obra. – Dijo mientras miraba a su compañero de una forma irritada pero a la vez segura. – Además… ya recuerdas que la ultima vez que tuvimos una, casi Stein-sensei no obligo a mirar el video que Marie-sensei grabo.

Soul – Ni me lo recuerdes… todos me hacían burla por haber usado ese maldito ridículo vestido. – En ese momento puso una cara de espanto y de avergonzado… aun me acuerdo de eso, en ese tiempo yo estaba muy enferma y tenía que estar en cama.

Maka – Pero te veías lindo Soul. – Es mi imaginación o Soul estaba sonrojado. – En fin, Chrona ¿Nos vamos?

Chrona – H-hai. – Me levante del Sr. Rincón con la ayuda de Maka.

Maka, Soul, y yo nos dirigimos a la salida de los dormitorios mientras que ambos estuvimos hablando sobre la obra… casi me daba un paro cuando Maka me conto que Shinigami-kun iba a ser el protagonista del príncipe. Sentí en ese momento un leve rubor en mis mejillas mientras que mis amigos me veían con una cara extraña, antes de que nosotros llegáramos al foro un alumno de nuestro salón nos dijo que nos citaron al DEATH ROOM. Me sentí nerviosa y con escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo, respire profundamente mientras que nos dirigíamos ahí. Justo cuando llegamos a una gran puerta que parecía de hierro, Maka la abrió y una ventisca de aire apareció de la nada. Ambos caminábamos por un sendero que contenía unas especies de guillotinas, no se lidiar con esto, ya cuando llegamos donde estaba Shinigami-sama, me puse mas nerviosa de lo normal. Ahí se encontraban Spirit-sempai, Stein-sensei y Shinigami-kun.

Shinigami-sama – Wozzuuu, Wozzuuu! Buenas días, chicos! – Dijo en un tono chillón y gracioso.

Soul/Maka/Chrona – Buenos días, Shinigami-sama! – Dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras que hacíamos una reverencia.

Shinigami-sama – Veo que están muy emocionados por la obra, ¿Verdad, chicos?

Maka – Hai… aunque no nos esperábamos esto, Shinigami-sama. – Dijo mi amiga en un tono nervioso.

Shinigami-sama – Mmm… ya veo. Pero bueno eso es parte de la sorpresa, Chrona-chan

Chrona – H-hai… - Dije temerosamente mientras lo veía en una nerviosa.

Shinigami-sama – Veo que te ha tocado el papel de la princesa… ¿No es asi? – Pregunto en una forma amigable mientras se me acercaba, no pude responderle por el miedo así que asentí. – Que bien! Así podrás estar ensayando mi hijo, Kid!

Kid – ¡¿QUE? – Grito Shinigami-kun muy asustado y en shock. (**N/A: Kid apenas se da cuenta de que Chrona será la princesa de la obra… ya que el pobre muchacho no presto atención a Stein por estar en su _"Simetría"_**) – ¿DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO PADRE?

Shinigami-sama – Eh? Pensaba que ya te habías enterado Kid-kun. ¿Qué no te lo dijo Stein-kun? – Pregunto el padre de Shinigami-kun en un tono confundido mientras miraba a su hijo, cuando Shinigami-kun iba a responder escuche una voz que me resulto ser familiar.

¿? – ¡Shinigami-sama! ¡Shinigami-sama! – Me voltee para ver quien era y de pronto sentí mis mejillas arder.

Chrona – G-Giovanni.

Giovanni – Chrona, que alegría de verte de nuevo. – Dijo en un tono tranquilo y alegre mientras me mostraba una cálida sonrisa.

Chrona – H-hai. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte algo confundida ni si quiera me di cuenta de que estábamos en el Death Room.

Giovanni – Pues vine a saludar a mi padrino. – Que fue lo que dijo, ¿Padrino? Entonces el es…

Shinigami-sama – Giovanni, ¿Ya se conocían? – Pregunto el padre de Shinigami-kun en un tono confundido sin quitar la mirada de nosotros.

Giovanni – Hai, nos conocimos ayer padrino.

Soul/Maka – EH? ¡¿PADRINO? – Gritaron al mismo mi amiga y su compañero sorprendidos.

Giovanni – Kid, mi querido primo-hermano menor ¿Cómo estas? - Shinigami-kun no respondió absolutamente nada mientras que el le mostraba una mirada seria y de odio… es como si lo odiara. – No me ignores cuando te estoy hablando primo.

Kid – No me llames primo Giovanni, ni si quiera tienes la sangre de shinigami. – Dijo fríamente mientras que no cambiaba su expresión.

Giovanni – No seas malo conmigo. – Ponía una expresión dolida, pero creo que Shinigami-kun no le importo. – Bien… tan siquiera salúdame, como tu siempre dices es descortés no saludar a los invitados.

Kid – Hola. – Frunció el ceño de una manera fría, la cual casi me da miedo.

Giovanni – Jejeje, ¿Cómo has estado Chrona?

Chrona – Uh? Umm… b-bien. ¿Y tú? – Pregunte nerviosa mientras miraba el suelo.

Giovanni – Estoy bien.

Shinigami-sama – Stein-kun ¿No tienes un papel protagónico extra para mi sobrino?

Stein – Mmm… en este momento ya no tenemos nada disponible… a excepción de uno. – Dijo el profesor mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Shinigami-sama – y ¿Cuál es Stein-kun?

Stein – Puede ser mi ayudante como director, usted sabe si yo algún día llego a faltar el será como el sustito de director. – Dijo mientras que exhalaba el humo de su boca.

Shinigami – Me parece muy buena idea.

Cuando terminamos de hablar con Shinigami-sama, Maka, Soul, , Giovanni, Stein-sensei y yo nos dirigimos al foro, ya cuando llegamos ahí me sentí nerviosa- vi a todos mis compañeros sin hacer nada… bueno a excepción de que algunos hacían mucho escándalo, platican a gusto o parecían estar dormidos, este será un día pesado.

* * *

_Aquí escribe y escribe… ya no siento mis deditos T-T, en fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Porque les prometo que el siguiente será mas padre vale, para el próximo capitulo será un **SOULXMAKA Y KIDXCHRONA.**_

_Que tengan un **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO** minna-san_


	4. Chapter 3: Discusiones

Capitulo 3: Discusiones

Kid's Pov:

Ahora nos encontramos en el foro leyendo nuestros diálogos pero en un instante me quede petrificado en un párrafo de mi guion, carraspee un poco y decidí hablar con el "Director" Stein-sensei, al parecer mis amigos también decidieron hablar con el. Cuando llegamos con Stein-sensei parecía estar ocupado junto con Giovanni, vi que el miraba a Chrona dándole una sincera sonrisa ¿Cómo se atreve a mirarla de esa mane… esperen porque me pongo así. Soy un shinigami y ella es una bruja, soy el hijo del dios de la muerte y ella es la hija de esa bruja quien nos traiciono… pero debo admitir que tiene una hermosa sonrisa que la hace verse más simétrica. En fin como decía cuando llegamos al foro mis amigos, Chrona y yo nos pusimos a "platicar", yo mejor diría que discutíamos por los personajes que Stein-sensei les puso a mis amigos… en especial el asimétrico de Black*Star que quería ser el papel del príncipe. Chrona parecía estar confundida y nerviosa, ella siempre decía "que no sabia lidiar con las obras de teatro" o "que no sabia lidiar con el papel de la princesa." Y en cuanto a Soul le hacia critica a Maka por que según un chico cool como el no quería practicar con una pecho plano y mis mas sinceras disculpas por decirle así a una chica… y el muy tonto recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza por su técnica, la verdad se lo merece y mas si se trata de una mujer, como siempre digo "es mejor ser respetado que ser ignorado" mejor dicho golpeado. (**N/A: Ese es un dicho que siempre me lo dice mi abuelito n_n**)

Cuando mis armas Liz y Patty nos entregaron nuestros guiones comenzamos a verlos para saber lo que íbamos a decir, desde el inicio todo iba bien hasta que… todo estaba MAL y ASIMETRICO cuando llegamos a una cierta parte del guion, y les juro que casi iba a tener un colapso o peor aun iba a pegar un grito al cielo cuando lei eso. Y aquí estamos hablando/reclamando al asimétrico de Stein que cambiara el guion pero el muy insoportable asimétrico lo negó haciendo que ya perdiera mi paciencia… pero gracias a la ayuda de Chrona, su _hija_, lo convenció de cambiar algunas cosas de este asquerosidad de guión. Por si no lo saben Chrona es la _hija_ adoptiva de Stein-sensei y de Marie-sensei, gracias a la ayuda de Maka destruimos a la bruja Medusa, y Chrona quedo al cuidado de Marie-sensei. Al principio Chrona temía de ellos dos, pero con el tiempo ella recibió el cariño, la atención y el amor que Medusa no le dio. Así que ellos dos la adoptaron sin importarles de que ella sea la hija de aquella asquerosa arpía de madre que es. Pero… aun me lo pregunto _¿Por qué si ya es adoptada por dos personas maravillosas… aun sigue viviendo en Shibusen?_

Chrona – S-Shinigami-k-kun ¿E-Estas b-bien? – Reaccione de mis pensamientos para después encontrarme con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, debo admitir que parecen como zafiros… esperen un segundo porque digo estas tonterías.

Kid – Si… estoy bien. – Dije en un tono irritado y calmado pude notar una tristeza en su mirada, eso me hizo sentir que mi pecho me doliera como si me atravesaran un cuchillo en mi corazón… _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que la veo triste me duele verla así?_

Chrona – G-gomen. – Porque se disculpa ella no ha hecho nada malo, solamente ella me pregunto si estaba bien.

Kid – No tienes nada de que disculparte Chrona, tu no hiciste nada malo. – Dije en un tono tranquilo y preocupado mientras veía a Chrona arrepentido, suspire y le dije. – La verdad es que estoy un poco molesto por los guiones que escribió Stein-sensei.

Chrona – D-demo… pensé que otou-san les dijo a Liz y Patty que… l-lo a-ayudaran con l-los l-libretos. – Es cierto que tonto he sido Stein-sensei les dijo a Liz y Patty que le ayudaran hacer eso.

Kid – Jejeje, creo que se me olvido. – Chrona me miro un poco confundida y en unos segundos después me sonrió con una carismática sonrisa… Dios parece un ángel cuando sonríe… _¿Por qué hago este tipo de comentarios?_ – Chrona.

Chrona – ¿H-hai?

Kid – ¿Por qué en vez de vivir con Marie-sensei y Stein-sensei, vives aquí en el Shibusen? – Mire a Chrona cuando ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente y a la vez murmura cosas que no pude entender, mientras que un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Chrona – Umm… e-etto… - La mire confundido parecía estar aun mas nerviosa de lo normal. – Yo… yo no se como lidiar con las explicaciones.

Kid – Descuida, no tienes porque… - Iba a explicar que no había problema pero siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir, gracias a Dios que esta vez no fue Kid… sino que fue…

_Giovanni_.

Giovanni – Hola Chrona.

Chrona – Giovanni-kun… h-hola. – Note que su rostro estaba completamente rojo como el de una rosa roja en primavera… esperen ¿Esta sonrojada? Pero que demonios me esta pasando ¿Por qué cada vez que veo a Giovanni acercarse a Chrona me pongo así? Es como si estuviera… ¿Celoso? No, yo el hijo del mismísimo Gran Shinigami jamás se pondría celoso por una chica… en especial si es la hija de una bruja.

Giovanni – Oye es cierto ¿Qué vas a protagonizar la princesa Blanca Nieves? – Que pregunta mas absurda y ridícula he escuchado, así o mas tonta.

Chrona – H-hai… e-esta es la p-primera vez q-que participo e-en u-una obra. – Dijo en un tono nervioso pero a la vez encantador.

Giovanni – Ya veo, debo admitir que esta es la primera vez… que voy a ser el ayudante del director de teatro. – Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía nerviosamente. En ese momento carraspee para llamar la atención de ese mequetrefe. – Uh? ¿Sucede algo primo?

Kid – Giovanni, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así? – Dije en un tono irritado y molesto mientras e fulminaba la mirada, pero parece que Giovanni no le importo.

Giovanni – No seas cruel conmigo, Kid… además no tienes que ser grosero mientras que hay una hermosa chica presente. – Mire a Chrona quien comenzó a sonrojarse demás, eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera, creo que tendré que controlar mas mi temperamento.

Kid – Non avete il coraggio di approccio Chrona, figlio di Ares. – Dije enojado mientras que Giovanni me veía dudoso, pero en su mirada mostraba algo más. **(1)**

Giovanni – Geloso cugino?, Non ti preoccupare non ti toglie la tua ragazza bellissima. **(2)**

Kid - Chrona non la mia ragazza, Giovannni. E non lo sarà mai, perché lei è una strega... sai già che la Shinigami e streghe sono nemici in natura. – Pude notar una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro de Giovanni, mientras notaba algo en su alma… acaso será que el… **(3)**

Chrona – Umm… S-Shinigami-kun… G-Giovanni.

Giovanni – ¿Qué pasa Chrona, ocurre algo? – Pregunto en un tono preocupado mientras que nuevamente mi sangre me empezó a hervir de pies a cabeza.

Chrona – P-podrían d-decirme d-de… ¿Qué e-estaban h-hablando?

Kid – No es nada importante, Chrona. ¿No es así, _Giovanni_? – Dije en un tono serio y tranquilo mientras veía a ese idiota con una mirada fría y llena de odio.

Giovanni – Kid tiene razón Chrona, no tiene nada de importancia.

Chrona – B-bueno s-si así l-lo dicen… d-demo p-parecía que ustedes dos e-estuvieran p-peleando. – Me quede asombrado por lo que dijo, ella no sabe hablar ni tampoco entender de lo que discutimos Giovanni y yo… pero debo admitir que es muy astuta al saber que si estábamos discutiendo.

Kid – ¿Peleando? ¿Por qué lo dices, Chrona? – Me hice el que no sabia nada.

Chrona – Umm… e-es que sus v-voces t-tenían un t-tono de e-enojo.

Giovanni – Chrona… la verdad es que cuando Kid y yo hablamos de diferentes lenguajes, nos cambia el tono de voz. – Dijo mientras que le sonreía cálidamente, eso me hizo enfurecer aun más.

Chrona – S-soka… b-bueno l-lamento e-el mal e-entendido. – Era mi imaginación o ella sonreía alegremente mientras que lamentaba el mal entendido.

Kid – No hay de que lamentar, Chrona. – Dije en un tono dulce y alegre… esperen ¿Dulce? ¿Alegre? ¿Qué me esta pasando ahora?

Stein – Chrona.

Chrona – Otou-san. – Ella miro a Stein-sensei mientras que el le hacia la seña de que fuera con el. – Ya me voy… mi p-padre me esta lla-llamando.

Kid – Hai, que te vaya bien, Chrona.

Chrona – Hai… Shinigami-kun – Antes de que se fuera ella me dedico una cálida sonrisa que me dejo algo raro… no se que sea esto que siento en mi pecho pero se siente bien.

Mire con mucha atención a Chrona platicando con Stein-sensei, parecía que ambos tenia una buena discusión… lo se porque la mirada de Stein-sensei parecía sincera y feliz, al igual que la de Chrona… espero que ahora Stein-sensei no sea como el padre de Maka; sobre protector y molesto. De por si Maka ya no soporta que su padre la espié cada momento cuando sale con Soul solamente a entrenar. En fin espero que Chrona tenga una vida llena de felicidad y amor.

* * *

_Por fin termine el capitulo aunque me falta mucho para terminar el fic T-T, por la razón que tarde es que se me desprogramo mi compu, luego de 1 mes me lo entregaron y bueno tuve muchas cosas que hacer cuando entre a la escuela, y después me lastime el brazo que por ahora tengo que estar en reposo por 3 semanas._

_En fin espero alegro que les haya gustado, recibo cualquier critica, tomatazos o lo que sea… nada más que no se pasen de la raya._

_En cuanto a la discusión que tuvieron Kid y Giovanni aquí les dejo la traducción: **"**_**_Non_****_ avete il coraggio di approccio Chrona, figlio di Ares."_**_ Significa **"No te atrevas ha acercarte a Chrona, hijo de Ares" (1), "Geloso cugino?, Non ti preoccupare non ti toglie la tua ragazza bellissima."** Significa **"¿Celoso primo? No te preoupes, no te quitare ha tu hermosa novia" (2), "Chrona non la mia ragazza, Giovannni. E non lo sarà mai, perché lei è una strega... sai già che la Shinigami e streghe sono nemici in natura."** Significa **"Chrona no es mi novia, Giovanni. Y nunca lo será, por que ella es una bruja… tu ya sabes que los Shinigamis y las brujas somos enemigos por naturaleza."(3)**_


	5. Chapter 4: Un extraño sentimiento

**Capitulo 4: Un extraño sentimiento**

**Giovanni's Pov:**

Mire atentamente a Chrona, Dios mío es la chica mas hermosa que he visto de todas, suspire mientras ayudaba al "_director_" Stein con los diálogos… esto será un día pesado y además cansado, guarde los diálogos en portafolio del profesor. Pero por muy descuidado que fui se me cayeron algunos de mis manos, maldije en voz baja mientras que recogía algunos de los diálogos. Cuando mire un par de manos tomando el ultimo de estos, alce mi mirada y ahí sentí mi corazón palpitar rápidamente y a la vez sentí mis mejillas arder, era Chrona quien me estaba ayudando. Ella me miro con aquellos hermosos ojos parecían dos hermosos zafiros resplandeciendo toda su belleza y no olvidemos esa figura que tiene, parecer ser esculpida a la perfección por el mismísimo _Hefesto_ **(1)**. Y su belleza es única en el mundo parece que ella rebasa a la mismísima _Afrodita_ **(2)**, no se cuanto tiempo me le quede mirando como un tonto pero quien no pueda resistirse aquella chica tan hermosa.

Chrona – Uh? Giovanni… ¿E-estas bien? – Reaccione de mis pensamientos al escuchar su encantadora voz.

Giovanni – E-etto s-si, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas Chrona? – Pregunte nervioso mientras que ella me miraba algo nerviosa.

Chrona – Umm… e-es que me estas m-mirando… y… umm…

Giovanni – Te pongo nerviosa por eso, ¿Cierto? – La mire cariñosamente mientras sonreía pícaramente. Debo admitir que el sonrojo de Chrona la hacia mas hermosa de lo normal.

Chrona – H-hai… - Ella despejo su mirada hacia otro lado mientras que yo soltaba una risita divertida. - ¿P-Por qué t-te ríes de m-mi?

Giovanni – Jeje, no me rio de ti Chrona. Es solamente que te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas.

Chrona – N-nani?

Giovanni – Hai, te ves hermosa cuando te pones roja… sabes, tu nombre me suena familiar. - Sonreí divertidamente cuando Chrona me miro aun mas confundida.

Chrona – Eh?

Giovanni – Sabias que tu nombre proviene del griego por _Chrono_, pero en mujer. – La mire cariñosamente mientras que ella me miraba confusa y nerviosa. – ¿Sabes quien es Chrono, verdad?

Chrona – N-no… s-se q-quien es. – Dios por que cada vez que la miro en aquellos ojos llenos de inocencia y curiosidad tengo esta sensación en mi pecho.

Giovanni – En la mitología griega _Chrono_ era el líder y el mas joven de la primera generación de los _Titanes _**(3)**. Sabias que el significado de su nombre significa; Tiempo, al igual que el tuyo… _Chrono figlia_ **(4)** – Murmure bajo lo ultimo que dije pero al parecer ella me alcanzo a escuchar. – Me podrías darme los diálogos, ¿Por favor?

Ella suspiro nerviosamente mientras que me daba los últimos diálogos pero al momento que los tome, mis manos rozaron las manos de Chrona. Debo admitir que tiene una piel suave, un leve sonrojo invadió mis mejillas y al parecer Chrona también, sentí unas descargas cando toque completamente las manos de Chrona… ¿Qué esto lo que siento en mi pecho? ¿Acaso será que… no, no creo que sea eso, es imposible que yo tenga este tipo de… ¿Sentimientos? Dios ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Chrona – G-Giovanni… - Reaccione al momento que escuche su voz.

Giovanni – ¿S-si?

Chrona – Umm… p-podrías… d-devolver m-mi mano ¿Por favor? – Mire mis manos y note que aun seguían sosteniendo sus manos.

Giovanni – Oh! L-lo siento. – Las retire rápidamente mientras que tomaba los guiones que ella sostuvo en sus manos, me sentí como un idiota por tratar de meter los guiones en el portafolio. En ese momento sentí que algo o _alguien_ me miraba siniestramente, me voltee cuidadosamente y vi que el profe Stein me miraba de una manera terrorífica y asesina, parecía como esas películas de terror que veía con mi primo cuando éramos niños.

Chrona – Umm… Giovanni-kun ¿E-estas bien? – Preguntó preocupada mientras que yo asentía nerviosamente. – B-bueno y-yo… y-yo ya me voy. No vemos mañana Giovanni-kun.

Mire a Chrona dirigirse con Stein-sensei mientras que el seguía mirándome con esa mirada de psicópata asesino, tome nerviosamente el portafolio y me retire de ahí. Justo antes de retirarme de ahí sentí que alguien jalo de mi camisa, casi me saca el aire, me voltee enojado y ahí fue que las cosas se me habían complicado mas de lo normal… pero debo admitir que esto me divierte mucho, causándole celos a mi pequeño primo. Si, Kid era quien jalo de mi camiseta, parecía estar enojado y molesto cuando me vio hablando con Chrona. Jeje esto se esta poniendo muyyyyy bueno, puse mi cara de inocente como si nada hubiera pasado y le pregunte si algo malo pasa. Casi me iba ha atacar de la risa cuando escuche el gruñido que hizo Kid, a mi se me hace que si son los celos.

Kid – No te hagas el inocente, Giovanni… te vi hablando con Chrona. ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?

Giovanni – No planeo hacer nada con ella, Kid… aun somos muy jóvenes como para hacer _ese tipo de cosas._ – Note que mi primo comenzó a ponerse rojo cuando le dije eso, Dios mío que mentalidad tan pervertida tiene Kid.

Kid – C-cállate estúpido asimétrico. No me refiero a _eso_.

Giovanni – Ah! Bueno me lo hubieras explicado Kid, porque yo no se de lo que querías decir. – Dije inocentemente mientras que la mirada de mi primo comenzó a cambiar de una manera asesina y fría.

Kid – Te lo advierto Giovanni, si yo te veo con Chrona. Te juro ante el nombre de mi padre que te arrepentirás de no haber pisado Death City y el Shibusen. – Dijo en un tono amenazador, solté una carcajada que no pude contener. – ¿De que te ríes?

Giovanni – Ay, primo de veras que me haces reír por tus tonterías. – Dije entre risas mientras que Kid me fulminaba furiosamente. – Primero me dices que tú no tienes ninguna relación con Chrona, y ahora me sales que no me acerque a ella. Dime una cosa Kid, ¿Por qué te sientes celoso si Chrona no es nada tuyo?

Kid – Y-yo… yo…

Giovanni – Mph, ya me lo suponía Kid. Tu no eres nada para Chrona, solamente un chico que esta lleno de celos. Además… creo que aun no te has dado cuenta de algo. – Kid me miro confundido y me dijo.

Kid – ¿Qué no me he dado cuenta de que? – Dios acaso no sabe de la profecía.

Giovanni – ¿No has escuchado la profecía de la mitología griega? – Pregunte mientras que el negaba, suspire mientras me masajeaba la puente mi nariz y le dije. – Te recomiendo que leas el libro de _"La Mitologia della Profezie Mondo__"_ **(5)**. Me retiro pequeño primo.

Me retire del escenario para después salir del foro, suspire mientras me recargaba en la puerta y comenzaba a masajear mis fauces. Cuando comencé a relajarme decidí ver a mi padrino – Shinigami-sama – y hablar con el de algo importante, suspire y me retire de ahí para dirigirme a la Death Room. Tuve problemas en los pasillos con las chicas que me correteaban o me seguían de un lado a otro, hasta que llegue en la Death Room todo se calmo como si nada hubiera pasado, abrí la puerta de golpe y entre en ella. Camine rápidamente para hablar con Shinigami-sama urgentemente, cuando llegue hasta el me saludo de buen humor mientras que yo hacia una reverencia de respeto.

Shinigami-sama – ¿Cómo has estado Giovanni-kun? ¿Cómo van los ensayos, ahijado? – Pregunto mi padrino muy emocionado.

Giovanni – Estoy bien padrino, pero en cuanto con los ensayos tuvimos un pequeño problema con los guiones. – Dije algo nervioso mientras que note a mi padrino algo desilusionado.

Shinigami-sama – Mmm… ya veo, bueno espero que les vaya bien mañana.

Giovanni – Así será padrino… umm… Shinigami-sama tengo una pregunta que hacerle. – Dije algo nervioso mientras que mi padrino me miraba aun mas confundido y a la vez lleno de curiosidad, y eso que llevaba puesta su mascara.

Shinigami-sama – Y, ¿Qué es Giovanni-kun?

Giovanni – ¿Los dioses o semi-dioses se pueden enamorar de los mortales?

Shinigami-sama – Por que lo preguntas Giovanni-kun… ¿Acaso estas interesado en una chica? – Sentí mi rostro arder y a la vez mi corazón latir furiosamente y rápidamente contra mi pecho, en ese momento recordé inmediatamente a Chrona sonriendo cálidamente.

Giovanni – Hai, estoy interesado en alguien.

Shinigami-sama – Oh! Eso no me esperaba de ti Giovanni-kun… y tus padres ¿Ya lo saben? – Negué mientras suspiraba preocupado. – ¿Pasa algo Gino-kun?

Giovanni – Jejeje, tengo mucho tiempo de no escuchar ese sobrenombre padrino… y con respecto a mis padres, ellos aun no lo saben y temo que… si yo se les digo que estoy atraído por _ella_, me temo que ellos harán lo posible para quitarme mi libertad.

Shinigami-sama – Mmm… me gustaría ayudarte con tus problemas Gino-kun pero tu bien sabes que tu padre tiene un mal carácter y además… - En ese momento lo interrumpí.

Giovanni – Lo se, yo tampoco quiero arriesgar la vida de los demás por la ira de mi padre… padrino con respecto a la pregunta que te hice, me la podrías responder.

Shinigami-sama – Suspiro. – Si, Gino-kun. Los dioses y semi-dioses se pueden enamorar de cualquier persona, ya sea inmortal o mortal. No importa como sean en realidad, todos tenemos la libertad de enamorarnos de esa persona especial. – Me quede sorprendido ante las palabras que había dicho mi padrino, sonreí por mi mismo mientras que le agradecí a y a la vez hice una reverencia con mucho respeto. Me retire de la Death Room y decidí ir a casa del profesor Stein a ayudarle con los guiones.

Cuando le pedí la dirección de Stein-sensei a uno de los estudiantes que aun se encontraban en los pasillos, ellos me miraron con pena y a la vez como si algo malo me fuera a pasar. En fin ni les hice caso así que seguí en mi camino hacia la casa de Stein-sensei, cuando llegue ahí un escalofrió recorrió por todo mi cuerpo al ver la casa. Parecía un manicomio o peor a un… parecía como una de esas películas de terror una casa extraña, sin decorado decente y con un maniático/asesino esperando en la entrada a su próxima victima. Lo único que me faltaba… yo aquí solo sin alguien quien me acompañe y ahora pensando en cosas sin sentido, por el amor de Dios Giovanni ya tienes 17 años… bueno en realidad tienes 200 años pero aparentas ser un chico de 17. Ya, ya menos charla y mas acción, me dirigí a la _casa_ y toque tres veces la puerta y vi que esta se abrió sola, dije varias veces si había alguien pero no hubo respuesta así que decidí entrar y dejar el portafolio en el escritorio… pero como todo estaba oscuro no pude ver nada. Camine nerviosamente mientras que mi respiración se me entrecortaba y mi corazón latía rápidamente, era mi imaginación o escuche que algo se cayo, muy esto me esta poniendo los pelo de punta.

Vi una luz brillante en una mesa, tal vez sea el escritorio que estaba buscando, camine rápidamente hasta el y deje el portafolio arriba de este. Me retire de ahí inmediatamente pero de pronto alguien tomo de mi camiseta haciendo que todo el aire se me saliera, me pare en seco y trate de no voltear, pero como dice el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato", cuando voltee sentí mi respiración y mi corazón parase al mismo tiempo cuando vi a alguien con unos ojos brillantes. Solamente recuerdo alcanzar que alguien grito mi nombre antes de caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

_ Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy, lamento por la tardanza es que he tenido mucho problemas con la imaginación. Bien regresando al tema… **Hefesto es el dios del fuego y la forja. (1), Afrodita es la diosa del amor, la lujuria y la belleza. (2), Titanes eran una raza de poderosos dioses que gobernaron durante la legendaria edad dorada. (3), Chrono figlia significa Hija de Chrono. (4), **_**_La_****_Mitologia_****_della Profezie_****_Mondo significa La Profecia de la Mitologia del Mundo_****_(5)._**

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado minna-san porque esto se pondrá aun mas mejor, jannae ;). _


	6. Chapter 5: Celos y Pesadillas

**Capitulo 5: Celos y Pesadillas**

**Chrona's Pov:**

Remojé la toalla en un bol lleno de agua mientras que esta la coloque sobre la frente de Giovanni-kun, el muy pobre se había desmayado, yo no se lidiar con personas que se desmayan. Pero debo admitir que parece un ángel cuando esta tranquilo, se ve como un niño inocente… ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy con Giovanni-kun me siento tranquila y confío mas en mi misma? Pero… cada vez cuando estoy con Kid me siento protegida y llena de vida, aunque yo no le caigo bien por ser una bruja, el si. Escuche un gruñido de Giovanni-kun lo mire nerviosa y a la vez asustada mientras que el abría lentamente sus ojos, dejando mostrar aquellos lindos color café chocolate. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras que murmuro algo en un idioma extraño, me sentí nerviosa cuando tomo mi mano y esta la beso, un gran calor inundo mis mejillas y mi rostro cuando hizo eso.

Giovanni - _Chrona mia bella, sono contento di essere te. Tu non sai che meraviglia sono felice di rivederti._ **(1)**

¿? - _E sono contento che tu sia giusto in tempo Giovanni. Ma ciò che mi darebbe più piacere… è che si lascia prendere la mano a mia figlia._ **(2)** – Me voltee del susto mientras que mi padre estaba sentado en su silla, mirando de una forma espantosa hacia Giovanni-kun.

Giovanni – Eh? S-Stein-sensei? – Grito espantado el pobre, parece que no se había dado cuenta de que mi padre nos estaba viendo.

¿? – ¿Por qué tanto grito, amor? – Dijo mi madre mientras que traía el café y el té dejándolo en la mesa. – Oh! Que bueno que ya despertaste Giovanni-kun. Lamento mucho que mi marido te haya asustado.

Giovanni – N-no hay problema señora. – Dijo nervioso mientras que mi madre comenzó a reír divertidamente.

¿? – Por favor no me llames señora, dime Marie.

Giovanni – Ah! Es usted la Marie Mjolnir, o me equivoco. – Dijo emocionado mientras que mi madre asentía. – Siempre he querido conocerla en persona en persona, mi padrino siempre me ha hablado mucho de usted y de las otras Death Scythes.

Marie – Jeje, me alegra mucho de que tu padrino te hábleme de nosotros… por cierto ¿Quién es tu padrino? – Pude notar que Giovanni-kun y mi padre se les colgó una gota estilo anime en su cabeza mientras que yo les miraba confundida.

Stein – Suspiro. – Su padrino es nuestro señor, Shinigami-sama. – Dijo mi padre en un tono de odio y aburrido.

Marie – S-soka… uy, pero que descortés soy ¿Quieres algo de tomar Giovanni-kun?

Giovanni – Un poco de té estaría bien. – Mi madre le sirvió una taza de té mientras que el lo bebía de la misma forma que Shinigami-kun, educadamente. – Esta delicioso, Marie-sensei. Debo decir que usted hace el mejor té de todos.

Marie – Jeje, muchas Giovanni-kun. Pero deberías decírselo a Chrona, ella fue quien lo preparo.

Chrona – E-etto… n-no f-fue nada, s-solamente t-te quise ayudar, mamá. – Dije nerviosamente, por Dios yo no se lidiar con esto.

Giovanni – Eh? Mamá? – Sentí una gran vergüenza en mi interior cuando el me miro con aquellos ojos de curiosidad.

Marie – Hai, Chrona es mi hija. Bueno no es mi hija de sangre, pero es mi hija adoptiva. – Me sentí avergonzada que trate de ocultar mi rostro, yo no se lidiar con las explicaciones de Oka-sama

Giovanni – Ya veo… y ¿Qué le ocurrió a la madre biológica de Chrona? – Mi corazón dejo de latir y sentí mis ojos abrirse en par, al parecer la expresión de mi madre se ponía nerviosa y a la vez triste, y la de mi padre una expresión fría y odio. – ¿Dije algo malo?

Marie – Eh? No, no dijiste nada malo Giovanni-kun… es solamente que no hablamos mucho sobre Medusa. La madre biológica de Chrona.

Giovanni – ¿Medusa? Parece el nombre mitológico griego de una Gorgona.

Marie – ¿Te gusta la mitología griega? – Pregunto mi madre muy emocionada mientras que veía a Giovanni-kun con mucha emoción en sus ojos.

Giovanni – Si, desde que tenia unos 6 años me llamo mucho la atención todo lo mitológico. – Dijo en un tono relajado, el me miro y me sonrió cálidamente eso me hizo sentir un poco nerviosa pero a la vez sentí un rubor en mis mejillas.

Stein – Dime Giovanni, ¿Qué planeas estudiar? – Pregunto mi padre en un tono que no pude reconocer, pero lo que pude notar es que su mirada era fulminante.

Giovanni – Bueno he pensado ser profesor de historia/mitología romana y griega. – Dijo mientras que sonreía nerviosamente.

Marie – Suena interesante Giovanni-kun, apuesto que serias un excelente profesor. ¿No es así Stein?

Stein – Hai. – Dijo algo desinteresado mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y este lo encendía para después empezar a fumar, pero no apartaba su miraba con la de Giovanni-kun. – Y dime una cosa Giovanni, ¿Tienes novia?

Giovanni – Por el momento no.

Stein – ¿Qué relación tienes con Chrona? – Me quede confundida y a la vez avergonzada cuando menciono eso.

Giovanni – Bueno si tengo una relación con ella. – Sentí que mi corazón latí rápidamente y que el aire me faltaba, además sentí mi rostro calentarse dejándome con un calor que no pude soportar. También note que mis padre actuaban bastante raros, mi madre le salían corazoncitos en sus ojos mientras que mi padre le salía una venita estilo anime en su frente. – Chrona es mi mejor amiga.

Mi padre y yo suspiramos aliviados al mismo tiempo mientras que mi madre lloraba silenciosamente, no se cuanto tiempo paso cuando Giovanni-kun llego a mi casa. Mire confundida como mi padre y el trabajaban muy duro con los diálogos, suspire cansada y decidí irme a mi nueva habitación. Subí las escaleras y luego me dirigí a mi cuarto, cuando abrí la puerta una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. El decorado de mi nueva habitación era de un color crema con una hermosa cama dosel color café chocolate con velos transparentes guindas, el juego de cama era caqui con café claro, tenia un escritorio y una computadora portátil marca APPLE, mi recamara tenia un balcón que este tenia una vista de todo Death City. Me dirigí a mi ropero y saque de este mi pijama. Me quite mi ropa y me la puse era una blusa de tirantes color rosa y unos shorts que me llegaban a la mitad de mi glúteo, retire las sabanas de la cama y me metí en esta, apague la luz de la lámpara y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté al sentir mi garganta seca decidí ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mire el reloj de mi despertador y este marcaba la 1:30 a.m. me levante perezosamente de mi cama y me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación. Baje las escaleras cuidadosamente para no tropezarme, cuando llegue a la cocina cuidadosamente abrí la perta de la alacena y saque de esta un vaso de cristal. Abrí la llave del fregadero y llene el vaso de agua, cerré la llave y comencé a beber lentamente el agua. De pronto escuche que alguien reía malignamente detrás de mi, mi corazón se paro de repente y mi respiración se entrecortaba. Mire detrás de mi y lo que vi me dejo en shock, sentí mi todo mi cuerpo temblar del miedo y un sudor frio resbalo desde mi frente hasta mis mejillas…

Chrona – M-Medusa-sama. – Dije atemorizada mientras que mis manos temblaron aun mas hasta dejar caer el vaso, hasta que este se rompió haciendo un eco.

Medusa – Mí querida Chrona, pero mira como has crecido. Toda una señorita. – Dijo burlonamente mientras que ponía esa expresión que me daban pesadillas.

Chrona – P-pero usted…esta… esta… - No pude terminar lo que iba a decirle a Medusa-sama, ya que ella me interrumpió.

Medusa – ¿Muerta? – Dijo tranquilamente pero sin dejar de mirarme con aquella mirada, en ese momento asentí mientras que ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas. – Ay, deberás que eres tan idiota… si estoy, pero tú eres parte de mi, Chrona. Eres mi hija.

Chrona -… - Me quede muda en ese instante, el miedo me invadió, quise tratar de gritar pero mi voz no salía, quise huir de ahí pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Solamente lo que si podía hacer, era mirarla con miedo.

Medusa – ¿Qué pasa el gato te comió la lengua?- Dijo burlonamente mientras que ella se dirigía hacia a mi. – ¿Por qué tiemblas Chrona, no te voy hacer nada?

Cerré mis ojos y cubrí mis oídos con mis manos, no quería verla u oírla. En ese momento abrí un ojo para ver si aun seguía pero al parecer ella ya no estaba, suspire aliviada mientras limpiaba mi rostro del sudor que tenia. Mire por debajo de mis pies y vi que el vaso de cristal estaba totalmente roto, justamente cuando iba a recoger los pedazos del vaso sentí un dolor terrible en mi estomago. Note que mi respiración y mi corazón se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, me levante lentamente de mi lugar y lo que vi en ese instante casi gritaba un grito de terror y dolor. Note que en mi estomago había una especie de espada que había sido clavada en mi cuerpo, grite en ese momento mientras que detrás de mi se encontraba Medusa-sama que reía macabramente, ella clavo aun mas la espada hasta incrustarla en lo mas profundo de mi estomago, escupí sangre por mi boca mientras intentaba pedir un grito de auxilio pero las palabras no me salían, mis lagrimas de desesperación y dolor salían de mis ojos hasta caer en mis mejillas. Lo único que pude sentir en ese momento era como aquel filo de la espada salía bruscamente de mi estomago haciendo caer al suelo, mi rostro toco el frio piso y a la vez aquellos fragmentos del vaso se clavaron en mis rostro, gemí en ese instante del dolor cuando Medusa-sama me volteo bruscamente. Mi vista solamente veía la silueta de ella… pero Medusa-sama ya no era Medusa-sama era… era… yo, quien alzaba la espada por los aires. Cerré mis ojos para recibir el último golpe pero antes me escuche a mi misma decir…

Copia de Chrona – Jannae, pequeño reptil.

SLASH

Chrona – AHHHHHHHHHHH! – Grite en un tono desgarrador y temeroso, me levante bruscamente y de pronto me caí de la… ¿Cama? P-pero ¿Q-Qué fue… mire a mi alrededor y note que aun seguía en mi habitación. – F-fue t-todo u-un sueño.

¿? – Chrona! – Alguien grito mientras que yo salte del susto cubriéndome la cabeza con mis brazos, temblé del miedo mientras que lloraba del susto. – Chrona, soy yo Giovanni.

Chrona – G-Giovanni-k-kun? – Dije tristemente cuando lo mire, el asintió pero su mirada cambia repentinamente. – Giovanni!

Giovanni – C-Chrona…

Chrona – T-tenia m-mucho miedo… p-pensé que me iba a morir. – Lo abrace mientras que lloraba en su pecho. – No m-me dejes… p-por favor.

Giovanni – shhhh… no te dejare Chrona. Prometo siempre estar a tu lado hasta el final, juro solemnemente que te protegeré y cuidare de ti de todo mal, Chrona. – Me calme en ese instante cuando el comenzó a cantar una tierna canción, no le pude entender muy bien pero la tonada era dulce y cálida.

_Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole  
si lo so che non c'è luce  
in una stanza quando manca il sole  
se non ci sei tu con me  
u le finestre  
mostra a tutti il mio cuore  
che hai acceso chiudi, dentro me  
la luce che hai incontrato per strada  
Con te partirò paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te  
adesso sì li vivrò  
con te partirò su navi per mari  
che io lo so no, no, non esistono più  
con te io li vivrò  
Quando sei lontana sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole  
e io sì lo so che sei con me  
tu mia luna tu sei qui con me  
mio sole tu sei qui con me con me con me con me... con me con me  
Con te partirò  
paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te  
adesso sì li vivrò  
con te partirò  
su navi per mari che, io lo so  
no, no, non esistono più  
con te io li rivivrò  
con te partirò  
su navi per mari che, io lo so  
no, no, non esistono più  
con te io li rivivrò  
con te partirò...  
Io con te! _**(3)**

Cuando termino de cantar aquella canción lo mire atentamente en sus ojos, eran hermosos e incluso cautivadores es como si aquellos ojos mantuvieran un secreto que todavía no han sido liberados, me deje llevar por ellos como si me hipnotizaran, Giovanni comenzó en acercarse hasta mi rostro. Pude sentir su respiración pegar mi cara y sentí su frente junto a la mia, justo cuando sus labios se acercaban a los míos escuche un carraspeo justo en la entrada de mi habitación, vi al pobre de Giovanni estremecerse mientras que se volteaba temerosamente. Luego su rostro se torno totalmente pálido al ver a mi padre justo al pie de la puerta… esperen mi padre ¿Nos vio? Pude notar una mirada asesina y a la vez una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, mientras que en su mano izquierda tenia un filoso bisturí.

Giovanni – S-Stein-sensei… n-no es lo que usted piensa.

Stein – Veo que no entendiste a lo que te dije Giovanni. – Dijo mi padre en un tono macabro y frio mientras miraba al pobre de Giovanni fulminantemente. – Bien entonces… preparate para tu castigo.

Giovanni – E-espere por favor… d-déjeme explicarle… - Dijo nerviosamente mientras que el se ocultaba detrás de mi.

Stein – No tengas miedo Giovanni, solamente quiero saber si eres o no eres en verdad… - No pudo terminar el comentario ya que mi madre le dio un fuerte sartenazo en la cabeza dejándolo completamente noqueado.

Marie – Vaya hasta cuando entenderá que no debe de diseccionar a los invitados. – Dijo en mi madre en un tono molesto. – Este Spirit-kun y sus celos de padre… muy pronto mi pobre marido será como el. Por Kami-sama ni lo recibo, de por si ni soporto a Spirit-kun por sus tonterías de padre sobre protector.

Chrona – Mamá, ¿Esta bien papá?

Marie – Eh? Ah! S-si Chrona, el esta bien. Ok es mejor que todos ya nos vayamos a dormir, _cuídense_ y que descanse bien.

Giovanni – H-hai, Marie-sensei. – Dijo en un tono avergonzado mientras que note un leve rubor en sus mejillas, me quede confundida cuando mi madre dijo eso. – Bien mejor me voy a mi habitación, que descanses Chrona.

Chrona – E-espera. – Sostuve la mano de Giovanni mientras que el me miraba extrañado.

Giovanni – ¿Sucede algo, Chrona?

Chrona – P-puedes quedarte… un rato aquí hasta que m-me duerma.

Giovanni – Umm… bueno e-etto… - Mire el suelo cabizbaja mientras que sentí mis lagrimas comenzar a caer. – Esta bien.

Chrona – A-arigatto, G-Giovanni.

Me recosté en mi cama mientras que miraba aquellos ojos tan curiosos, en ese momento le dije a Giovanni, que se acostara por mientras en mi cama mientras descansaba su espalda. Suspiro y se recargo en el respaldo de la cama, me acurruque sobre la almohada y comencé a cerrar mis ojos… en ese momento que tome otra la mano de Giovanni, bostecé y me deje a llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_ Wozzu, wozzu, minna-san espero que les haya gustado este capi. Lamento a los de **KIDXCHRONA** pero tenia ganas de poner un **CHRONAXOCC**, para mi próximo capi será mucho mas mejor que este… ya que en el otro capi pondré un **SOULXMAKA** y **KIDXCHRONA**, y además ya pondré los ensayos de la obra de los personajes mwaaaaaaa mwaaaaaaaaa *COUGH* maldito chicle me lo trague. En fin espero que sean muy pacientes parra el próximo capi, jannae ;) _

_ **"Chrona mia bella, sono contento di essere te. Tu non sai che meraviglia sono felice di rivederti."** Significa al español **"Mi hermosa Chrona, me alegra de que seas tu. Tu no sabes la alegría de verte de nuevo" (1), **_

**_"E sono contento che tu sia giusto in tempo Giovanni. Ma ciò che mi darebbe più piacere… è che si lascia prendere la mano a mia figlia."_**_ Significa al español **"Y a mi me da gusto de que estés tiempo Giovanni. Pero lo que me daría mas gusto es... que dejes de tomarle la mano a mi hija" (2)**_

**_Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole  
si lo so che non c'è luce  
in una stanza quando manca il sole  
se non ci sei tu con me  
u le finestre  
mostra a tutti il mio cuore  
che hai acceso chiudi, dentro me  
la luce che hai incontrato per strada  
Con te partirò paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te  
adesso sì li vivrò  
con te partirò su navi per mari  
che io lo so no, no, non esistono più  
con te io li vivrò  
Quando sei lontana sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole  
e io sì lo so che sei con me  
tu mia luna tu sei qui con me  
mio sole tu sei qui con me con me con me con me... con me con me  
Con te partirò  
paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te  
adesso sì li vivrò  
con te partirò  
su navi per mari che, io lo so  
no, no, non esistono più  
con te io li rivivrò  
con te partirò  
su navi per mari che, io lo so  
no, no, non esistono più  
con te io li rivivrò  
con te partirò...  
Io con te! (3)_**

_Significa al español:_

**_Cuando vivo solo  
sueño un horizonte  
falto de palabras  
en la sombra y en tres luces  
todo es negro para mi mirada  
si tú no estas junto a mi, aquí  
tú en tu mundo  
separado del mio  
por un abismo  
oye, llámame  
yo volaré  
a tu mundo lejano  
por ti volaré  
espera, que llegaré  
mi fin de trayecto eres tú  
para vivirlo los dos  
por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor  
abriendo los ojos por fin  
contigo yo viviré  
cuando estas lejana  
sueño un horizonte  
falto de palabras  
y yo sé que  
siempre estas ahí, ahí  
una luna hecha para mi  
siempre iluminada para mi  
por mi, por mi, por mi  
por ti volaré  
espera que llegaré  
mi fin de trayecto eres tú  
contigo yo viviré  
por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor  
abriendo los ojos por ti  
contigo yo viviré  
por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor  
abriendo los ojos por ti  
contigo yo viviré  
por ti volaré  
volaré_**

_Debo decir que la canción se llama "Con te partiro" que significa al español "Por ti volare", la canta el cantante italiano Andrea Bocelli._

**_FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD, MINNA-SAN._**


	7. Chapter 6: Un beso interrumpido

**Capitulo 6: Un beso interrumpido, que empiecen los celos**

**General's Pov:**

Ya era el día del ensayo nuestros 8 amigos estaban tomando sus lugares para empezar a ensayar, el profesor Stein y Giovanni les entregaron sus nuevos diálogos mientras se sentaban en sus lugares para ver como iban sus alumnos. Tsubaki quien era la nueva narradora que iba a narrar la historia se coloco a un lado de del foro y comenzó a narrar. Soul y Maka quienes estaban parados comenzaron a leer sus líneas del guion.

Soul – Después de tantos años hemos adquirido una hermosa hija, ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

Maka – Nuestra hija se llamara Blanca Nieves. Por su piel blanca y sus labios rojizos como el carmesí. – Dijo la técnica mientras que veía a su compañero, quien continúo con su lectura.

Soul – Extraño nombre para una niña… pero único para ella. – Sonrió pícaramente y a la vez miro a su compañera con una mirada traviesa, mientras que la pobre de Maka comenzaba a ruborizarse. Fue entonces que el show se tuvo que arruinar por un tonto comentario del albino. – Solamente que cuando crezca no sea tan plana, ni una come libros como la madre, que tenga unas buenas curvas y este mucho mas desarrollada que tu. También que se sepa como divertirse en fiestas.

Maka – Soul… - Dijo la técnica en un tono sombrío mientras que su mirada estaba siendo oculta por su flequillo. – Maka…-CHOP!

Stein – ¡Corte! – Interrumpió el "director" mirando a un alvino muchacho siendo noqueado por su compañera. – Soul, si vas a seguir haciendo el muy payaso, te pondré como el bufón de la corte real y pondré a Giovanni como el rey. Capizco.

Soul – tch! Esto no es nada cool. – Se levanto del suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Stein – Muy bien, Black*Star a escena ahora. – Indico el "director", Black*Star puso cara de "ni piense que lo voy a hacer". – Black*Star si no vienes en este momento, te juro que te disecciono y esta vez va en serio. Muy bien, empiecen.

B*S – USTEDES SIMPLES Y MISERABLES MORTALES, POR NO HABERME INVITADO EN EL NACIMIENTO DE SU HIJA. YO EL GRAN BRUJA BLACK*STAR CONDENARE A SU HIJA DE MUERTE, MWAAAAAAAA, E INCLUSO TOMARE LA CORONA Y GOBERNARE TODO SU REINO ENTERO. YO EL GRAN BLACK*STAR SERE EL UNICO DE SUPERAR A TODOS LOS DIOSES Y A USTEDES MISERABLES MORTALES. MWAAAAAAAAA.

Maka – MAKA-CHOP. – Grito furiosa la técnico de guadaña mientras le clavaba una enciclopedia de 5, 000, 000, 000,000 paginas en la cabeza del peli celeste. – Black*Star por una vez en tu vida puedes dejar de hacer tus tonterías ¡Y PEGARTE AL LIBRETO!

B*S – Preferiría hacer lo que estoy haciendo, en vez de ser un ratón de biblioteca con pechos-planos. – Una gran aura asesina y negra invadió el cuerpo de la chica mientras que sostenía un ENORME y GRUESO libro entre sus manos, mientras que el flequillo le cubría sus ojos y luego para darle un tremendo y fuerte MAKA-CHOP al único sobreviviente del clan de la estrella… o lo que quedo de el.

Maka – ¡Y eso te ensañara a respetarme idiota! – Grito furiosa la ojiverde mientras que retomaba su posición y clarearse la garganta. – ¿Comenzamos de nuevo?

Después de varias horas de ensayo y de las tonterías de Black*Star, seguía el turno de Chrona quien al parecer se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa por lo de su papel. La pobre bruja se le olvidaba sus líneas cada vez que tenia en frente a los 7 _enanos_, luego de ensayar el profesor Stein decidió que todos sus alumnos tomaran un descanso de 10 minutos mientras que iba a atender algo _importante_. Chrona se arrinconó en un rincón mientras que ella decía un _"yo no se lidiar con papel de princesa, ni tampoco con el guion"_, al sentirse cada vez mas deprimida sintió que alguien toco su hombro haciendo que la pobre chica soltara un gritillo mientras que se levanto de golpe. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta un gran sonrojo invadió toda su blanca cara, mientras que aquella persona se disculpaba por lo que había hecho, y esa persona era…

_Kid._

Kid – Perdóname Chrona no quería asustarte.

Chrona – Ie… S-Shinigami-kun, n-no f-fue culpa t-tuya. P-perdón. – Dijo la pelirosa nerviosamente mientras sentía su corazón latir rápidamente y velozmente.

Kid – ¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no has hecho nada malo. – Dijo el joven shinigami en un tono amable mirándola cariñosamente.

Chrona – N-no se lidiar con las disculpas. – Dijo la portadora de la espada demoniaca nerviosa y avergonzada, en cuanto a Kid quien aun la seguía mirándola con cariño soltó una risita que presto atención a la joven pelirosa. – ¿P-Por qué te ríes de mi?

Kid – Jeje, no me rio de ti Chrona. Sabes es la primera vez que alguien me ha hecho reír, eres la primera persona que me hace sentir normal.

Chrona – Shinigami-kun…

Kid – Mmm… por favor llámame Kid. – Dijo cariñosamente el joven hijo de Shinigami-sama quien miraba perdidamente a la joven pelirosa, una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Chrona – P-pero Shinigami-kun… u-usted me dijo que… - Le interrumpió el joven shinigami.

Kid – No importa lo que dije antes, quiero que me llames por nombre. ¿Si? – Dijo el hijo del director mirándola con una irada suplicante y cariñosa, la joven pelirosa asintió levemente mientras que un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. – Chrona, yo tengo algo importante que decirte.

Chrona – Eh? – Miro confundida al joven shinigami notando un rubor en las mejillas de este.

Kid – Chrona quiero decirte que tu me… que tu me… quiero decirte que tu me gus… - Pero como siempre _alguien_ tenia que interrumpir al hijo del dios de la muerte, mientras que la joven bruja sentía que su corazón latía ferozmente dentro de su pecho. Y esa persona quien interrumpió fue…

_Stein. _

Stein – Chrona, Kid a escena ahora. – Dijo en un tono irritado y molesto, mirando a nuestra linda parejita con una mirada fulminante, en especial a Kid.

Chrona/Kid – Hai. – Ambos chicos tomaron sus posiciones, pero lo que no sabían es que en el centro del escenario había como un colchón.

Kid – Umm… profesor Stein, ¿Por qué hay un colchón en medio del escenario? – Pregunto curioso y a la vez confundido el joven shinigami.

Stein – Por que en ella se va a acostar Chrona. – Dijo en un tono que no pudo identificar mientras que aun tenía ese ceño fruncido. – Chrona recuéstate en el colchón y finge estar dormida, Kid… cuando Chrona haga eso di tus líneas y luego la besas.

Un silencio reino en el lugar mientras que todos los alumnos, en especial las chicas, tenían un gran sonrojo en sus rostros. En cuanto los chicos tenían una cara de "WTF" (N/A: "WTF" significa WHAT A FUCK" que significa al español "PERO QUE DEMONIOS"), pero con nuestra pareja quienes estaban aun mas rojos que un tomate y además en estado de shock nunca se imaginaron que podían hacer_ eso_ delante de todos e incluso ante los ojos de Stein.

Chrona/Kid - ¿Q-QUE?

Stein – Lo que acaban de escuchar. Ahora comience antes de que cambie de opinión. – Los pobre chicos no podían contener su sonrojo en especial la de Chrona, la joven portadora de la espada demoniaca se dirigió al colchón y se recostó bocarriba.

Pudo presenciar las miradas de sus demás compañeros cuando la miraban, su corazón le latía ferozmente y rápidamente mientras que sentía su rostro arder. Trato de fingir estar dormida pero no pudo por los nervios y ni tampoco en pensar en las miradas de sus amigos, la de Stein-sensei, ni mucho menos en la de Kid. Entre abrió un ojo y miro a Kid hincarse y luego el la miro nerviosamente pero a la vez tiernamente como la veía _dormir_, Kid respiro y dijo;

Kid – Vaya los rumores eran ciertos, en este bosque si habita una hermosa doncella _durmiendo_ en una caja de cristal. Tal vez si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, en este momento te desposaría. Eres la chica mas hermosa y especial que mis ojos hayan visto… pero creo que ya no será así… - Dijo el joven shinigami ocultando nerviosismo para después tratar cambiarlo en un tono de tristeza. – Por que ahora estas muerta, lo único que puedo hacer es… b-besar tus labios color carmesí y dejar que busques la paz eterna.

La joven pelirosa comenzó a sonrojarse demás mientras que el joven shinigami se preparaba para implantarle el beso, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul y Maka se quedaron en shock – pero las chicas estaban sumamente rojas de pies a cabeza –, Liz y Patty ponían una sonrisa picara y traviesa, mientras que el resto de la clase no podían creer lo que estaban viendo… el hijo del mismísimo Shinigami-sama estaba apunto de besar a la hija de la bruja Medusa. En cuanto a nuestra joven parejita estaban a unos centímetros de besarse, sus corazones latían furiosamente al mismo tiempo, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban por los nervios e incluso un gran rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Ya se podía sentir sus labios de ambos jóvenes rozarse solamente faltaba poco para el beso final, todo estaba en silencio, hasta los nervios, la emoción e incluso los celos de Stein-sensei estaban apunto de explotar en aquella escena tan esperada. Justo cuando ya estaban apunto de besarse algo o _alguien_ hizo un gran estruendo en el lugar y ese fue…

_Giovanni._

Giovanni – Stein-sensei, Shinigami-sama lo busca es urgente. – Dijo el ojicafe mientras que respiraba bocanadas de aire y recargarse en la en la puerta del foro.

Stein – En seguida voy Giovanni, _gracias_ por el aviso. – Dijo en un tono tranquilo y de alivio. – _Y también gracias por haber interrumpido el acto del beso de mi hija y de Kid. –_ Muy bien todos tomen sus cosas, los veo mañana a la misma hora sin falta.

Giovanni – Upps… ¿I-interrumpí algo? – Pregunto nerviosamente el joven chico, mientras que veía a sus amigos en estado de shock y de decepción.

Tsubaki – Pues… a decir verdad Giovanni-kun, creo que interrumpiste el ensayo de Chrona-chan y de Kid-kun. – Dijo la ojiazul mientras que señalaba a la joven pelirosa totalmente roja y al joven shinigami con una expresión molesta y fría.

Giovanni – Realmente lo siento, no sabia que ustedes dos ya estaban ensayando.

Kid – Claro no te preocupes _Giovanni_, los accidentes ocurren… solamente que no se vuelva a repetir _¿De acuerdo? _ – Dijo el hijo del dios de la muerte en un tono frio y enojado sin despejar su mirada de molestia hacia Giovanni. – _Maldito idiota sin vergüenza, cara de inocente, se que sabias de esto… solamente me faltaba poco para besar aquellos labios simétricos de Chrona._

Giovanni – y ¿Qué estaban ensayando Kid y Chrona? – Dijo el ojicafe mostrando una mirada de emoción al igual que en su tono de voz.

Black*Star – Pues que el rayitas _casi_ besa a Chrona, pero en los labios. – Dijo el peli-celeste señalando sus labios, mientras que nuestra joven pareja se le subían los colores.

Giovanni – Vaya primo si yo no hubiera interrumpido, en este momento ya la estarías be-san-do. – Dijo en un tono burlón mientras que le guiñaba el ojo a Chrona, la pobre chica no podía aguantar la vergüenza aquel suceso inesperado. – _Me alegra haberte interrumpido Kid, porque yo tampoco permitiré que beses aquellos labios prohibidos. Son tan perfectos hasta para los dioses._ – Que les parece si los invito a comer como una muestra de perdón.

Maka – ¿Estas seguro Giovanni? – Dijo la técnica de guadaña algo curiosa.

Giovanni – Por supuesto, es mas conozco un lugar que hacen la mejor comida italiana y oriental que no podrán imaginarse.

Soul – Si es algo relacionado con la pasta, yo acepto. – Dijo el ojirubi mientras que miraba a su compañera con una torcida sonrisa y su pose "cool". – ¿Que dices Maka? Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a un restaurant italiano.

Maka – Creo que algo de comida italiana no estaría nada mal. – Dijo la joven rubia-ceniza despejo su mirada hacia otro lado mostrando un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, las cuales noto su compañero.

Tsubaki – Yo también acepto tu invitación Giovanni-kun. – Dijo la hoja demoniaca mostrando una sonrisa cálida y amigable.

B*S – Yo también iré alguien tan BIG como yo, necesita de mi presencia para no caer en la locura, jajajajaja. – Dijo el chico del clan de la estrella mientras que sus amigos y su arma lo miraban con pena.

Chrona – Y-yo no se lidiar e-en los lugares d-donde hay m-mucha gente.

Giovanni – No es tan difícil Chrona, sabes a mi tampoco me gusta estar en los lugares públicos. – Dijo el ojicafe mientras miraba a la joven bruja con cariño.

Chrona - ¿E-enserio?

Giovanni – Hai… es mas te aseguro que te divertirás con tus amigos y _conmigo._ – Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa sincera y amigable. – Entonces ¿Vienes?

Chrona – H-hai… - Tomo nerviosamente la mano de Giovanni quien se la ofreció con confianza, mientras tanto Kid sentía su sangre hervir y en cuanto Liz y Patty decían sus comentarios con ellas mismas y con sus amigos.

Liz – Ya puedo escuchar las campanas en el futuro.

Patty – Que suenen las campanas, que suenen las campanas – Canturreaba la menor de las Thompson mientras que un Kid ya se le notaba lo celoso.

Giovanni – Algún día esas campanas sonaran. – Dijo el joven rubio-castaño murmurando por lo bajo mientras que la pelirosa lo miraba confundida. – ¿Y bien, ya nos vamos?

Todos – Hai.

Giovanni – ¿Vienes primo o prefieres quedarte aquí con tu simetría? – pregunto burlonamente mientras que Kid lo miraba con odio y frialdad.

Kid – Por su puesto que iré, nunca rechazaría la invitación de una persona. – Dicho esto la mirada de Giovanni parecía ser agradable y alegre, pero en sus adentros parecían ser lo contrario.

Giovanni – Muuuy bien ahora vámonos.

**10 minutos después en el restaurant…**

Maka – ¿Este es el lugar? – Pregunto la rubia-ceniza sorprendida al ver aquel restaurant que parecía ser de 5 estrellas.

Giovanni – Sip, este es… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Maka – Umm… es que parecer ser que este restaurant es solamente para las personas ricas e importantes. – Dijo algo nerviosa mientras que desviaba su vista hacia otro lugar por la vergüenza.

Giovanni – Jejeje, no te preocupes Maka, si parece ser algo costoso este lugar pero como siempre dice mi padre: "lo que importa es la comida y no el precio de esta". – Dijo en un tono alegre y sincero mientras que le sonreía alegremente a la técnica, quien tenía un rubor en sus mejillas. Pero si acercáramos un poco la imagen verán a un Soul lleno de celos y con un aura negra a su alrededor.

Soul – _¿Y este tipo que se cree para acercarse a Maka?_ – Pensó enojado la guadaña mortal.

Demonio – _¿Celoso Evans?_ – Pregunto burlonamente el molesto diablillo rojo.

Soul – _¿Ahora que carajos quieres Demonio?_ – Dijo el molesto albino.

Demonio – _Nee, solamente quiero ayudarte a que puedas conquistar a tu amada. _

Soul – _Jajaja, no me hagas reír, ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de esa pecho plano? Que tonterías dices._ – Dijo el joven guadaña mortal negando a su verdad.

Demonio – _Bueno si tanto dices que no la amas, ¿Por qué no la dejas y te consigues a otra que te puede complacer tu calentura?_ – Dicho esto Soul no pudo contener su enojo así que decidió callar la boca a ese molesto diablillo.

Soul – _¿Pero que estupideces dices? Yo jamás dejaría a Maka, por que te diré algo demonio, aunque no lo creas amo a Maka con todo mí ser y nunca la dejaría por nada en el mundo ni siquiera por la locura._ – Cuando termino de decir esto el Demonio se quedo mudo sin decir ninguna palabra, pero antes de que este desapareciera mostro una sonrisa malévola y este dijo.

Demonio – _Ok, pero te diré algo Evans. Lo que esta apunto de venir te quitara todo lo que ames en este mundo._

Soul – Di lo que quieras. – Dijo por lo bajo el joven albino sin importar las advertencias del Demonio, se dirigió donde estaban sus amigos quienes ya estaban entrando en el restaurant.

Ya cuando los 8 amigos junto con Giovanni entraron al lugar jamás pudieron imaginarse la decoración de aquel restaurant, en la recepción se podía ver una pequeña fuente con un estanque tamaño mediano que este contenía peces japoneses. Justo en la entrada de la puerta estaban dos pilares griegas y arriba de estas estaban unas _"musas"_ **(1)** sosteniendo el techo del lugar. Las miradas de las chicas tenían un brillo resplandeciente y llenas de admiración, bueno en especial el de Kid quien decía histéricamente que el restaurant era totalmente SIMETRICO, Chrona miraba todo su alrededor llenándola de curiosidad aquellas imágenes de los pilares.

¿? – Buon pomeriggio, ¿Quante persone stanno per fare? – Pregunto el recepcionista con un alegre tono de voz. **(2)**

Giovanni - I giovani sono 9 in totale. **(3)**

¿? - Ok, qui per favore.**(4) **– Dijo el joven recepcionista dirigiendo a los 9 nueve amigos a una mesa familiar, mientras que todos iban a tomar sus asientos, justo cuando Chrona se iba a tomar su lugar Kid le retiro la silla en cuanto ella lo miraba confundida. Fue ahí cuando Maka le dijo que se podía sentar, ya que era de manera educada que un hombre le ofrecía asiento a una chica. Chrona se sentó en su lugar y Kid acomodó la silla en su lugar, Giovanni se sentó a un lugar de ella y Kid en el otro. - Il mío nome è Ricardo e io sarò il vostro cameriere oggi, con il vostro permesso. **(5)**

Maka – Wow, Giovanni, no sabía que tú hablabas italiano. – Dijo la rubia-ceniza muy sorprendida mientras que su arma fruncía el ceño hacia el rubio-castaño.

Giovanni – Pues de hecho si Maka.

Tsubaki – ¿desde cuando aprendiste hablar en ese idioma? – Pregunto la hoja demoniaca curiosamente mientras que su técnico miraba al muchacho de una forma molesta.

Giovanni – E-etto… cuando era niño yo vivía en Venecia, Italia con mis padres. – Dijo en un tono tranquilo y gentil.

Maka – Y ¿Cómo es Venecia?

Giovanni – Es un lugar hermoso, su arte y música son muy especiales y únicas, la puesta del sol hace que uno llegue a tener una nueva vida llena de esperanza. Uno de mis lugares favoritos donde me gusta visitar es el Palacio Dolfin Manin, la iglesia de la Basílica de San Marcos y además me gusta viajar en los góndolas por El Gran Canal. Espero que algún día puedan llegar a ver la hermosa Venecia con sus propios ojos.

Tsubaki – Se nota que eres feliz diciendo esas cosas tan bellas de tu país, Giovanni-kun. – Dijo la peli-azabache mientras que miraba cariñosamente al joven ojicafe.

Giovanni – Si, algún día volveré a Venecia… cuando mi padre termine con todo esto. – Susurro lo ultimo en un tono enojado y molesto. – Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Qué van a pedir?

Maka – Ah! Pues… yo... yo voy a pedir _Fettuccine__di pollo_ – Dijo la técnica en un tono nervioso.

Soul – Yo voy a pedir pasta. – Dijo el albino en un tono molesto y con desinterés.

Tsubaki – Umm... Yo voy a pedir el especial japonés. ¿Y tu Black*Star?

B*S – Mmm… yo voy a pedir el especial también. – Dijo el peli-celeste mientras que miraba hacia el otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Patty – ¡Jejejeje, yo quiero pizza! – Dijo alegremente la joven arma de Kid mientras que reía a pura carcajada, llamando la atención del lugar.

Liz – Patty comportante por favor… - Suspiro la mayor de las Thompson tratando de calmar a su hermana. – Yo solamente pediré una ensalada cesar.

Kid – Yo quiero _Pollo__Piccante__Romano_. – Dijo en un tono educado y tranquilo.

Giovanni – ¿Tu que vas a pedir, Chrona? – Pregunto el ojicafe a la portadora de la espada demoniaca en un tono amable y gentil, mientras que ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa cubriéndose el rostro con el menú.

Chrona – Y-yo no se como lidiar con los pedidos.

Giovanni – Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso, ¿Si tú quieres? – Ella solamente asintió mientras que ambos veían la carta, las miradas picaras de sus amigos hacían que la pobre chica se pusiera aun mas nerviosa. En cuanto la mirada de molestia y de enojo de Kid hacía que Giovanni comenzara a sonreír triunfantemente mientras soltaba una risa burlona. – Que te parece esta… _Ravioli di Aragosta_.

Chrona – E-esta bien… s-suena delicioso.

Cuando llamaron a Ricardo y este anoto los pedidos en su libreta, las chicas comenzaron a platicar con Giovanni mientras que sus compañeros lo miraban con profundo odio y rencor en especial Kid. Quien miraba a Giovanni tomar de la mano a Chrona, en cuanto a ella le aparecía en sus mejillas un leve rubor. Algunas veces tenia ganas de pararse de su lugar y apartar a Chrona de él, pero siempre era lo contrario se reusaba en hacerlo solamente por no arruinar la reputación del puesto de shinigami. Cuando llego la orden todos comenzaron a comer su manjar, en cambio a Chrona ella comió nerviosamente mientras sentía ambas miradas de aquellos chicos, Kid y Giovanni. Por parte de Kid al verla como ella comía con gracia y delicadeza no podía despejar su mirada, ya que en lo más profundo de su mente veía la perfección de la simetría de la joven bruja. Y en cuanto a Giovanni solamente la miraba por su encantadora_ belleza_, en lo mas profundo de su mente también se podía decir que el estaba viendo a una encantadora chica que estaba cautivando su corazón.

¿Qué destino les traerá a estos dos chicos por enamorarse de la misma chica?

* * *

_ Lamento mucho la tardanza minna-san he estado demasiada ocupada con la escuela y con mis tareas escolares y de la casa, e incluso hasta tuve un GRAN ensayo de una obra que voy a hacer en mi cole… en fin espero que les haya gustado mucho el capi aunque no lamento a los fans de **KIDXCHRONA** sobre del beso. Para los fans de **SOULXMAKA** y **B*SXTSUBAKI** les prometo que les pondré en el próximo capi lo que sucedió después del almuerzo con Giovanni, se esta poniendo interesante ¿No? En fin aquí les tengo la traducción del capitulo;_

**_En la mitología griega, las usas en, las diosas inspiradoras de la música. Originalmente fueron consideras como ninfas inspiradoras de las fuentes, cerca de las cuales eran adoradas. (1)_**

**_Buon pomeriggio_****_, ¿_****_Quante_****_persone_****_stanno per_****_fare_****_?_**_ Significa al español **Buenas tardes,** **¿Cuántas personas van a hacer? (2)**_

**_I giovani sono_****_9 in_****_totale_****_._**_ Significa al español **Somos 9 en total. (3)**_

**_Ok_****_, _****_qui_****_per favore_****_._**_ Significa al español **Muy bien, por aquí por favor. (4)**_

**_Il mio nome_****_ è Ricardo e io sarò il vostro cameriere._**_ Significa **Mi nombre es Ricardo y sere mesero, con su permiso. (5)**_


End file.
